role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
SharkMask
SharkMask (鮫マスク Samemasuku) is a Nocturne with a shark motif and an RP character conceptualized and used by DarthShiro19. Personality SharkMask is a fierce, cocky, energetic and hot-blooded Nocturne warrior. In the battlefield, he is very fast-paced and bold, taking on enemies all at once and usually one of the last to leave a fight, due to his determination and endurance; as well as his compassion for his friends. He also has a tendency to mock his opponents (chiefly the really evil ones) and can sometimes underestimate them as well, which can sometimes get him into hot water. Outside of the battlefield, he is very quirky and playful and friendly. History Debut: The Guardian Gojiran vs. The Ancient Revived God Neo Orochi VS. Orochi SharkMask briefly appeared in the RP where he saw that the city was blowing up, and stated that it was looking really bad. He then teleported elsewhere as the Orochis continued to fight. King Ulysses SharkMask later reappeared to help FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask and the Units to fight off against King Ulysses in Africa. SharkMask was the most determined to rise up and defeat King Ulysses and was further motivated when FlamingoMask was badly wounded, making him lose it. SharkMask took some damage from King Ulysses though his quick regeneration helped him from that. SharkMask fought off King Ulysses for a while, even as the others dropped down. During the climax of the battle, King Ulysses then prepared his ultimate attack---SharkMask knew that this wouldn't end well, so then the Units took both FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask and proceeded to follow where SharkMask was going following the end of the battle. Currently, it is said that SharkMask is working with the Eleventh Doctor and is good friend with him. The Rise of Godspeed SharkMask later reappeared to help MoleMask and FlamingoMask after their fight with Godspeed. SharkMask then took the two to his spaceship, which he had explained them that's why he was so busy for a while, as he was too busy being in space, helping the Doctor and making his high-tech fancy spaceship. SharkMask then healed FlamingoMask with a Medical Ray in the sick bay and then informed FlamingoMask and MoleMask about the "Rerek Program", telling them also that he would have to call them again soon to help him deal with them. SharkMask then beamed FlamingoMask and MoleMask back down to their home and then took off. Upgrades R' Us SharkMask made an appearance in the RP where he met with Kamen Rider Kurutta and then upgraded his belt, as he felt he needed it. Project Rerek WIP Drinks on the Shark WIP The Red & Blue Shadowblood Brothers Vs. Void WIP Unexpected Hunt WIP Abilities & Arsenal * Shadow Manipulation: SharkMask has control over shadow energy. * Shadow Guns: '''SharkMask is equipped with two shadow guns that can fire powerful and explosive shadow bullets. They are able to do heavy damage. * '''Shadow Katanas: SharkMask is armed with two shadowy katanas that he can use to hack and slash against his opponents. * Enhanced Speed: SharkMask has enhanced speed; being very fast runner, is also a very fast swimmer being able to outrun a torpedo underwater and his regeneration is also very quick. * Adept Swimmer: SharkMask is an excellent swimmer. * Shadow Clones: SharkMask can create shadow clones to assist him in combat. * Size Change: SharkMask can turn into giant size. * Enhanced Durability: SharkMask is very durable, being able to survive being struck by lightning, tanking in bazooka blasts and survive a few ships exploding underwater near him. * Teleportation: SharkMask can teleport place to place. * Regeneration: SharkMask has a very quick regeneration, making him to heal from wounds quickly. * Shadow Bombs: SharkMask is also equipped with shadow bombs that are highly explosive. He can use to hurl at his foes. * Jaws: Much like a real shark, SharkMask has very sharp teeth and tear through even strong metals with his jaws. * Spaceship: SharkMask has a high-tech spaceship that he can use to fly in space through fast speeds and is also suitable for living in. Weaknesses * Light Energy: SharkMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * SharkMask is the first Nocturne with a fish motif, specifically that of a shark. * SharkMask is also the third Nocturne to have a marine animal for a motif. The first was SquidMask and the second was LobsterMask. * SharkMask is the first Nocturne made by DarthShiro19. * His favorite nickname for FlamingoMask is "Birdy". * He is the second Nocturne to have possessed guns for weapons. The first was CoyoteMask. He would soon be succeeded by RaccoonMask in this regard. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ninjas Category:Chaotic Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Heroes Category:Kaijin Category:Earth Defender Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (DarthShiro19) Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Aquatic motifs